The Good, The Bad and The Ed
"The Good, The Bad and The Ed" is a season 5 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Eddy challenges Rolf to get the toughest Urban Ranger badge available: The Hairy Chest of Resilience Badge. Plot Rolf herds the Urban Rangers out one day to show off their amazing skills, with a sneering Eddy as a member of the audience, who accuses the Urban Rangers of being a bunch of "phonies." To prove so, Eddy challenges Rolf to the toughest Urban Ranger badge in existence, the "Hairy Chest of Resillience Badge." Despite the warnings given by the alarmed looks of the Urban Rangers at the mention of the badge, Eddy ignores all of the warnings set before him and goes ahead with plans to defeat Rolf of the Urban Rangers to prove him and the other Urban Rangers phonies. Eddy honestly should have listened to the Urban Rangers before challenging Rolf, because in every competition he and Rolf compete in, Eddy loses to the pain and agony brought by each part of the challenge, while the tough-as-nails Rolf defeats Eddy but still falls victim to the pain and suffering brought by every challenge. At the end of the episode, Rolf goes home not only with casts on his arms and legs, but the Hairy Chest of Resillience Badge pinned to his clothing. A jealous and badly-bruised Eddy watches as Rolf is gazed at in great admiration by the other Kids, but is at first glad to find out that he still earned a badge after all he went through, until he finds out that the badge he earned was the "Cry Baby Boo Hoo Badge." The Challenges *'Challenge #1': The Wax of Wailing and the glorious contrast between Rolf and Eddy as the hairs are ripped off of their legs. Rolf's leg blossoms like a thorn bush but he doesn't as much as flicker an eyelid whereas Eddy's having a job holding in the wax-induced wail as watery eyed he watched his leg swell up like an over-filled balloon. *'Challenge #2': The Bumping of the Funny Bone and the agonized Xs that appear in Eddy's eyes, its a very characteristic Antonucci-style of animation. Pretty much, Eddy and Rolf have to have their funny bone rammed against a file cabinet. *'Challenge #3': The Bramble Bush of Bellyache - Eddy's horror as the naked Rolf scrambles speedily into the thorns is only surpassed by the horror of Ed stripping him off and bowling him in after and poor Double D's traumatized look at Eddy's undies land on his face! *'Challenge #4': The Pendulum of Protest - Eddy and Rolf get giant boulders smashed against them and end up quite literally between a rock and a hard place. *'Challenge #5': The Tour of Tears - The final challenge sees the competitors leaping from a cliff top off one of the Mountain Ways into a pipe from whence they are spat out in true 'classic cartoon style' into the path of an oncoming train. Bruised and battered they finally arrive down the rails at a comfy couch although to Eddy's dismay that's still not the end of it. The final flight awaits! The couch is shot from a giant slingshot onto a target looking like the Urban Ranger logo. Memorable Quotes *'Rolf': to Eddy's mockery "Ahhh, Rolf sees the Urban Rangers are too demanding to one whose head resembles a side table for a couch." puts a doily on Eddy's head. Ed then dunks a piece of toast in it as everyone laughs. ---- *'Rolf' from the pendulum "As it is said in your country, LET HER ROCK!!!" ---- *'Ed': the battered Eddy wake up "Awwww, can I play with him, Double D?" Edd: "Ed, don't touch." ---- *'Ed': Eddy away "You heard him, Eddy! Rest is best! So be no pest and I'll wear a vest!" Eddy: (Furious at his loss) "ONE LOUSY SECOND!" ---- *'Eddy': "I smell a chicken!" Ed: "A chicken, Eddy?" Eddy: "Yep. A big Urban free-ranger chicken!" Here's a badge for you chicken! How about the "go home and lay an egg" badge? HAHAHAHAHA!!! Rolf: "Enough! Your mockery of the domestic fowl insults Rolf!" ---- *'Eddy': "Birthday suits?" Ed: "Nudge, nudge, wink, wink!" Trivia *Some of the names in the file cabinet during the 'Bouncing of the Funny Bone' are named after people who work on the show. There's one labeled Antonucci (Danny Antonucci of course), Vincent and Sioui (Ruth Vincent & Dan Sioui, EEnE's producers) and Miller (Jim Miller the storyboard co-ordinator & artist) *Eddy loses the competition because he passed out a second before Rolf. (Eddy: ONE LOUSY SECOND!!!) *This is the seventh appearance of the Urban Rangers. *Apparently, from what Jonny and Jimmy have said, no one has won the Hairy Chest of Resilience badge in over fifty years, which would mean that the Urban Rangers have EXISTED for over fifty years. A fact that may support this is that Rolf may be from Urban Ranger bloodline. *Eddy ends up wining the Cry Baby Boo-Hoo Badge. *Eddy rates this episode the second worst episode in which he's humiliated. *When Edd opens the Urban Rangers book his sleeves are blue instead of orange. Video kpp_JOhvM78 Good, Bad and Ed Good, Bad and Ed